The MLB Purge: Anarchy
by I'm Little Miss-Understood
Summary: Marinette and Alya lost track of time, and are almost kidnapped after Mari's parents are shot, only to be saved by a masked stranger who goes by the name Chat Noir. Luka and Nino get wrapped into this by a late night shopping trip gone wrong, leading them both to hide out in an armored car. Adrien came out to kill a man, not become a babysitter, but that's just how life goes huh?


**Disclaimer : I don't own the Purge trilogy or MLB (Spoilers for the Purge movies) (But you already knew that) ( Duh)**

Adrien Agreste rubbed the gun he held in his hand, blinking away tears.

_Stop crying you idiot, this needs to be done._

1 hour. Adrien still had 1 hour. 1 hour till hell began.

_ How many had taken place, he had truly forgotten_

He looked up at the newspaper slip. The man, Plagg, had killed his mother half a second before The Purge had ended.

_He was going to take his life half a second before Purge ends, see how he liked it, having almost survived, yet only to have it snatched in less then a second, literally._

Adrien Agreste let out a grin that was truly feral.

_This will be you're last Purge, Mr. Plagg_

His phone rang, and Adrien knew it was his father, calling him to tell him to get to the Mayors house and bunker down.

_I'm not bunking down tonight father._

He calmly answered the phone, not at all giving anything away.

_That man will pay._

He got up.

_I didn't bullet-proof my car for nothing._

**TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA**

Marinette tried to keep the tears out of her eyes as Alya hugged her, squeezing the life out of her.

_ Grandpa Rolland, why?_

She could hear her mom and dad crying downstairs, but she couldn't move, couldn't bring herself to move. The note, if only she had been quicker, if only she had convinced him!

Alya kept mumbling soothing words to her. Both of their parents didn't know she was out, when the blue-nette had called her, crying softly as she begged Alya to come over, even for a few minutes. Of course, being the best friend ever, Alya complied. She was a 21 year old, and she tried to keep track of the purge every year. She wasn't scared of the murderous holiday. When she had snuck in through the girls balcony, Marinette shoved a note into the Glasses wearing females chest. It was wet with her tears and Alya had unfolded it with care as to not accidentally break it. She felt her heart drop into her chest as she read.

**Dear everyone.**

**I'm so sorry for the pain I am causing. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I am growing old, and will no longer be of use to you. enclosed in this letter is **

**100,000 dollars, a family offered me it so that you could have a better life. So that you could live happily. For my life of course. I love you all. Keep things the way they are, please Tom.**

**You're father, Father in law, and Grandfather, Rolland**

Every single one of them missed the Purge sirens

**TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA TMPA**

Nino let out a sigh. Of course they had forgotten food. How were they not more prepared for this? They had lived through the Purge multiple times. He shook his head. He always bunked down with his parents for the Purge, as most people did. Nino suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and saw a man. He seemed older then him, and he obviously liked the color blue. He was also wearing...a kitty mask? He ignored the man, he didn't know him, and he might have been waiting to take him out as soon as he heard the Purge sirens. He looked at his phone. 5:48. A truck screeching by had him turning his head. He felt his sleeve being tugged as the guy from behind him started to pull him away. Nino tried to push him off, only to find that the guy was a lot stronger then him. When he finally stopped, Nino moved to leave, only to be held back.

"What" He raised an eyebrow at him. The screeching of that large truck was getting closer. "Do you know what time it is" Nino slowly looked at his phone, keeping an eye on the stranger. Nino showed him his phone. It was know 5:58. The kitty-unicorn man shook his head as soon as he saw it. "You've been hacked my friend. That time is wrong." The Purge siren caused Nino eyes to widen.

"Shit" he whispered. He was about to make a break for it, when a sing-songy voice stopped him.

"_Where are you boys?~ Don't you want some ice cream?"_

The blue man grasped his hand, seeming resilient. "Come'on, lets go. It was probably those guys who broke you're phone. They're probably looking for some easy kills." Nino was incredibly frightened, But right know, it was between this masked Kitty-Unicorn man, or those Scream look alikes in an ice cream truck.

He took his hand, and they ran.

A single apple falls out of the discarded bag, landing in a puddle. It splashes.

**(...)+(...)**

**Alright this came to me from a scourer on the internet. I found that i can't find the Purge x MLB (That's probably a good thing) I may have created an AU... Hmm Alright characters**

**Rico = Rolland Dupain**

**Eva Sanchez = Alya**

**Cali = Marinette**

**_Tom and Sabine don't have any characters that they were based on_**

**Shane = Luka**

**Liz = Nino (Once again not a couple, and don't think Luka will die just cause Shane did ;)**

**Leo Barnes = Adrien**

**Dead Son = Emile (You will see soon... and once again not the same dynamic!)**

**(P.S Based on what i'm working with here, something will have to be change, like Leo's son dying on a non-purge day. I have to do that because of how everything will fit in. Please don't comment that it doesn't stick to The Purge's line. It's not supposed to. Adrien is also slightly mentally unstable. He get's better near the end, but his thoughts are of both a sad boy without his mother and a murder. Gabriel is also a supporter of the Purge, so that didn't help)**

**Stay Mysterious**

**Mis~**


End file.
